I Miss You
by everlovin
Summary: During S4 of Atlantis, Sam and Jack are missing the other. Sort of melancholy. Sam/Jack story. Rated for some bad words.


I Miss You

Disclaimer - I still don't own SG-1. If anyone wants to get it for me as a Christmas present, I wouldn't mind. Is MGM selling?

Pairing - Sam/Jack

Rating - T. There's a couple of bad words in here.

Episode - SGA sometime in the first half of S4

Summary - My third ever Sam/Jack story! For Gateworld's Ship Day.

Sam absently reached for her cup of coffee. The control room was almost quiet this late at night. It was days like this she gained a whole new appreciation for the commanders she'd served under in the past.

The crap had hit the fan rather spectacularly with the last joint mission. Alliances that were fragile to begin with were weakened. Friends to Atlantis died. Wraith gained advantages. So yeah. Crap.

And to top it all off, she had paperwork. Incident reports. Department reports. Personnel reports. Supply requests. It was never ending.

How did commanders do this day in and day out much less year in and year out?

She swallowed the coffee even as she typed with her free hand. The drink had long since gone cold. It was nasty, but nothing she hadn't drunk before. Years of all nighters beat her palate into submission.

God! What must Jack go through on a daily basis? He not only had to oversee Atlantis, but the SGC and the 304 Fleet as well. Plus, he had the added joy of dealing with the politics of the Pentagon and the IOA.

Jack. All thoughts of paperwork left. A wave of loneliness crashed over her. It was so sudden and so unexpected, she took a deep breath and blinked away the tears.

Sam struggled to get a grip on herself. It wasn't like she didn't have experience with longing for him - missing him. She spent five and a half years of close but not close enough. And now, more than two years of so very close, but now far away.

She had to tell him how much he meant to her. For the moment, all trace of tiredness was gone. Sam opened her e-mail composer and started to type.

_Jack_

_I love being able to finally call you that. I don't think it'll ever get old._

_It's been a crap couple of days here and I just wished I could lay in our bed with you and lie in your arms._

_I also wanted to tell you how much I admire you. You have so much placed on your shoulders and you carry that weight - that mantle so well. Even though I know you hate every moment of it._

_I've got some leave coming up and I'll be seeing you in a few weeks. I just wanted you to know you are so very loved and missed by me._

_Sam_

SJSJSJ

Jack's aide poured everyone a cup of coffee and took take-out orders. Jack groused to himself. Candy ass IOA representatives and their frou frou food preferences. Give him ribs with gallons of sauce or spicy burritos any day of the week. Anything but the finger food that would leave him still hungry. One more thing gone wrong in this crap day.

It started out with Carter not being there with him. Not that there was anything unusual about that, but today it just seemed wrong. More so than usual.

Senior Airman Santos insisted on showing up again this morning for his morning run. What did he need a body guard for just because he was in DC now? He'd traveled the galaxy, befriended aliens, and killed gods. He could manage a five mile run through the suburbs of Washington DC. You'd think with as much as Santos listened, he was the general and Jack was the NCO.

He finally got to work, looked at his schedule and swore. His crap morning just turned into a shit day. IOA reps could put anyone into a foul mood. Jack really did not need to justify himself, his efforts, or those of his people to these arm chair quarterbacks. Or possibly worse, he'd have to try talk them out of another stupid plan to fuck up a vital mission to save the galaxy.

Voices droned on.

And on.

And on.

Jack opened his e-mail surreptitiously and started to type.

_Hey Carter :)_

_When you said I can do anything I want when I'm a general, did you mean I could shoot pansy ass IOA representatives? Please, can I? I'm not going to, but I'm imagining doing it right now. They're giving Homeworld Security crap about our need for more 304s. They're even making noise about bringing Atlantis back to Earth. Like that would solve anybody's problems._

_I guess I just woke up missing you, which put me in a pissy mood. It's made everything else around here worse than usual._

_I miss the opportunities to make you smile. I miss hearing your techno babble. I miss having your back and you having mine. I hate that the only way I can do that now is to keep the politicians and bureaucrats off your back._

_I just wanted you to know, that especially in the middle of these mind numbing meetings, I'm thinking of you. And I love you._

_Go knock 'em dead, Carter._

_Love, Jack._

A/N - Reviews are wonderful.


End file.
